J'aurais tout risqué pour te sauver
by xilomenta-pll
Summary: Version française de la fanfiction "I would have risked everything to save you". Fanfiction sur Emily et Alison (Emison).
1. Chapter 1

Les quatre filles sont maintenant sur le toit, elles cherchent un moyen de partir d'ici mais il n'y a aucune sortie, elles sont coincées.

Tout à coup, elles voient une porte s'ouvrir, -A apparaît.

Emily lâche la main d'Alison et commence à courir en direction de -A.

Alison essaye de l'arrêter, elle crit _"Emily! Non!"_

Mais elle ne peut pas, Emily est déjà trop loin.

Emily se jette sur -A, elle essaye de prendre le pistolet de -A.

Ils se battent pendant pluseurs secondes, les autres filles sont bouche bée face à ce qui est en train de se passer, elles sont incapables de bouger, elles sont juste en train de regarder ce qui est en train de se passer, mais elles ne peuvent rien faire.

Mais -A est plus fort qu'Emily, il pousse Emily contre le mur.

Les autres filles crient _"Emily!"_.

Emily met une main sur le pistolet, et elle n'est pas prête à le lacher, elle essaye de le récupérer de la main de -A.

Tout à coup, -A pointe le pistolet en direction d'Emily, et il lui tire dessus.

Quand -A lui tire dessus, Emily, toujours une main sur le pistolet, arrive à le prendre et elle le jette en direction des autres filles avant de tomber par terre.

Aria, Spencer et Alison crient _"Non!"_, Hanna se jette sur le pistolet et le récupère.

Maintenant qu'Hanna sait que -A est sans défense, elle lui tire dessus.

-A tombe par terre, il ne bouge pas, tout comme Emily.

Sachant qu'elles sont maintenant en sécurité, les filles courent vers Emily.

Emily respire encore, mais ses yeux sont fermés.

Alison s'agenouille à côté d'Emily, et elle prend la main d'Emily et met son autre main sur le visage d'Emily.

"_Emily?! Tu m'entends?" _Alison demande inquiète.

Emily entend la voix d'Alison's, elle ne peut pas répondre, elle ouvre juste ses yeux, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

Rassurée qu'Emily soit toujours en vie, Spencer dit _"Je vais voir qui est cette pétasse"_.

Spencer cours vers -A, elle s'assoit à côté de lui, et lui retire son masque.

Quand elle peut apercevoir qui -A est, elle semble dévastée, tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire est _"Oh mon dieu!"_.

* * *

**Vous pouvez suivre et commenter :) Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

En entendant Spencer, les autres filles excepté Alison se lèvent et marchent en direction de -A et Spencer.

Même si Alison veut vraiment savoir qui est -A, elle ne peut juste pas laisser Emily seule, pas maintenant, elle a besoin d'elle.

Quand elles voient qui est -A, elles font exactement la même tête que Spencer.

Hanna rompt le silence _"il n'y a pas moyen..."_.

Aria continue _"Comment est-ce possible?"_.

Alison se tourne vers les autres filles et demande curieusement _"C'est qui?"_.

Hanna répond _"C'est...Paige"_.

Alison paraît confuse et effrayée _"Tu es sérieuse? Pourquoi elle nous ferait ça?"_.

Aria répond _"On doit sérieusement sauver Emily, maintenant, on verra plus tard pour Paige!"_.

Les autres filles approuvent, _"Tu as raison"_ répond Alison, encore choquée.

Alison aide Emily à se lever, elle est toujours réveillée mais elle ne peut rien faire excepté ouvrir ses yeux quand elle a assez de force.

"_Les filles, j'ai besoin d'aide, elle ne peut pas marcher sans notre aide"_ dit Alison.

Hanna commence à aider Alison, _"Désolée, je vais t'aider."_.

"_Et pour Paige?" demande_ Spencer.

Aria commence à aider Paige _"Elle n'est pas morte, elle est encore en train de respirer, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital aussi, on a besoin de réponses"_ qui est inconsciente maintenant. Spencer et Aria suivent Hanna et Alison, encore en train d'aider Emily.

Hanna approuve _"Tu as raison. Même si je veux la voir morte maintenant, je ne veux pas aller en prison à cause de cette pétasse!"_.

Les autres filles laissent échapper un petit rire, sauf Emily qui n'est pas capable de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

Les filles arrivent à la voiture d'Hanna, elles mettent Emily et Paige dedans en premier, et Hanna conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus vite qu'elle peut. Dans le voiture, Alison s'assure qu'Emily soit toujours réveillée en lui parlant et en lui demandant de rester avec elle, tout en lui tenant la main. Mais même si elle veut parler, elle ne peut pas, elle est trop faible.

* * *

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de mon histoire jusqu'à présent :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle d'attente, les filles essayent de se calmer et commencent à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

Alison rompt le silence, elle paraît confuse _"Je savais qu'elle était en colère contre moi, j'ai été une vraie garce avec elle, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle me voulais morte à ce point..."_.

Aria répond _"Personne ne savait, OK? on ne savait pas qu'elle serait capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Emily va avoir le coeur brisé quand elle va savoir que -A est en fait son ex petite amie..."_.

Alison ne peut pas cacher son sourire _"Ex? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" elle demande cirieusement_.

Aria répond _"Elles ont cassé juste avant qu'on vienne te voir."_.

Alison semble surprise _"Tu sais pourquoi?"_.

Hanna décide de répondre _"C'est elle qui a dit aux flics que tu étais en vie..."_.

Alison explique _"C'est logique, elle savait qu'en le disant aux flics je serais forcée de m'arrêter de me cacher et que je serais obligée de revenir."_.

Spencer réalise _"Cette version de l'histoire a du sens, mais comment elle a pu faire ça à Em?"_.

Aria approuve _"Em est genre la fille la plus gentille du monde, c'est byzarre..."_.

Alison ajoute _"Elle ne peut pas encore le savoir...elle serait détruite pendant un bon moment si elle savait qu'elle a été utilisée pendant tout ce temps par sa copine."_.

Hanna répond _"Je suis avec toi pour ça, on doit sérieusement trouver un moyen de cacher à Emily le fait que Paige soit -A,...pour le moment. Je ne veux pas la voir le cœur brisé encore une fois..."_.

Alison le prend pour elle _"Merci Hanna, tu dis toujours les bons mots..."_.

Hanna se sent coupable _"Désolée, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais."_.

Spencer ajoute _"On doit parler à Paige, on a besoin de réponses, on doit savoir pourquoi elle nous a fait ça."_.

Aria répond _"Je suis pas sure qu'elle nous le dise aussi facilement, on doit lui faire peur, pour qu'elle reste loin d'Emily. Em ne peut plus lui parler, même en tant qu'ami. Les gars,on doit la protéger."_.

Hanna demande _"Et comment on va faire ça?"_.

Alison répond _"On lui dira quelque chose comme "Si tu parles encore à Emily ou si tu décides d'être encore -A, on te tueras."."_.

Spencer demande _"Et si elle le fait, tu vas la tuer pour de bon Ali?, parce qu'honnêtement, même si je la veux morte et tout, je ne suis pas sure que je pourrais vraiment la tuer."_.

Hanna dit _"Spencer a un point, elle doit probablement penser qu'on ne sera pas capables de la blesser comme elle nous a blessées."_.

Aria ajoute _"Les gars, on doit vraiment faire quelque chose, on doit parler à Paige en premier."_.

Les autres filles approuvent.

* * *

**Vous pouvez commenter si vous le voulez :) dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Après d'interminables minutes de silence, un docteur vient finalement auprès des filles.

Alison demande _"Comment va Emily?"_.

Le docteur répond _"Elle va bien, et elle est en sécurité, mais elle est très faible, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang."_.

En entendant qu'Emily est en vie, les filles sont soudainement rassurées et sourient.

Alison a vraiment besoin de voir Em, elle demande au docteur _"On peut la voir?"_.

Le docteur répond _"Pas encore, elle n'est pas réveillée, je vous tiens au courant quand vous pouvez la voir." _à une Alison déçue.

Hanna répond _"Merci."_.

"_Et pour Paige?"_, Aria demande.

Alison pense _Qui se soucie de cette garce? Tout ce qui compte maintenant est Emily._

Le docteur répond _"Elle va bien aussi, elle est déjà réveillée, elle est plus chanceuse qu'Emily. Vous pouvez la voir si vous le voulez."_.

Spencer dit _"Allez les filles, c'est notre chance de confronter cette pétasse."_.

Les autres filles approuvent, elles vont en direction de la chambre de Paige.

Quand les filles entrent dans la chambre de Paige, Paige est en train de dormir.

Spencer va à côté de Paige _"C'est l'heure de se réveiller!",_ la secouant.

Paige ouvre ses yeux, quand elle voit les filles, elle semble un peu confuse. Elle rompt le silence _"Ecoutez, je sais que vous voulez une explication mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sorte de l'hôpital?"_.

Alison n'en croit pas ses oreilles _"T'es sérieuse? Tu nous à presque toutes nous tuées plusieurs fois!"_.

Paige répond fièrement _"Oui, je sais, c'était mon but."_.

Aria demande _"Comment tu as pu faire ça à Emily, tu étais sa copine! Elle t'aimait vraiment! Comment t'as pu utiliser quelqu'un d'aussi gentil qu'Emily?_".

Paige répond _"J'avais besoin d'être proche de vous, pour avoir des informations"_.

Spencer confronte Paige _"Tu es une vraie garce! Comment t'as pu être sa petite amie et essayer de la tuer en même temps?"_.

Paige ne semble pas s'en soucier _"C'était facile, j'ai menti. C'était comme un jeu."_.

Alison, encore choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, dit _"Reste loin d'elle! Si je te vois lui parler encore une fois, tu vas le regretter, crois moi!"_.

Spencer ajoute _"Si tu la contacte, ou nous, tu signes ton contrat de mort."_.

Paige les confronte _"Si vous voulez me voir morte à ce point, pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée?"_.

Hanna répond _"Parce que je ne veux pas aller en prison parce que je t'ai tiré dessus! Tu es folle!"_.

Paige crit _"Je ne suis pas folle! Je voulais une revanche sur cette garce!"_, regardant Alison.

Alison répond un petit peu effrayé _"Ok, je l'admet, j'ai été une vraie garce avec toi, mais tu n'avais pas à blesser les autres filles, c'était entre toi et moi!"_.

"_Je savais que blesser les autres filles était un moyen de te blesser. Je te veux morte!" _Paige commente.

Alison répond _"Et bien, mauvaise nouvelle, je ne le suis pas! Tu dois faire avec!"_. Paige semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Spencer dit _"Rappelle toi de ce qu'on t'as dit, et si tu décide de redevenir -A, tu es morte aussi!"_.

Hanna dit aux autres filles _"Allons y les filles, Je ne peux plus l'écouter ou voir sa tête."_.

Les autres filles approuvent. Elles quittent la chambre de Paige et s'assoient dans la salle d'attente. Aria demande _"Vous croyez qu'elle a compris?"_.

Hanna répond _"Peut être... Je me sens si mal pour Emily...Comment c'est possible d'utiliser quelqu'un d'aussi gentil qu'Emily?"_.

Spencer ajoute _"C'est le problème, elle est trop gentille et trop douce. C'était facile pour Paige de jouer avec elle et avec ses sentiments."_.

Alison, perdue dans ses pensées, dit finalement _"Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a été effrayées toutes ces années par Paige... Je me sens honteuse. on veut savoir depuis si longtemps qui est -A, je suis un peu déçue."_.

Hanna répond _"Ben, tu devrais être un peu effrayée, elle semble très déterminée à te blesser et à te tuer."_.

Alison semble confuse _"Je sais, on va voir ce qu'elle va faire."_.

Les autres filles approuvent, Aria réalise finalement en regardant Ali _"Ali, maintenant tu peux enfin rentrer!" en lui faisant un calin_. Quand elles se séparent, Ali explique "_Ben, c'est le seul point positif de la nuit. Ça va être bizarre, tout le monde pense que je suis morte, vous imaginez leur tête quand ils vont me voir en chair et en os? Bref, Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ma mère après ce que je sais sur elle et ce qu'elle m'as fait.."_.

Hanna répond _"Ne pense pas au futur, on doit avoir peur du présent et d'Emily tiré dessus et proche de la mort.". _Alison se sent coupable_ "C'est de ma faute si elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital, je ne me le pardonerai jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait, ou à vous les filles."_.

Spencer répond _"Le docteur a dit qu'elle allait bien, on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter."_.

Alison répond frustrée _"Elle a prit une balle Spencer!" _la regardant. Spencer se sent coupable après ce qu'Alison vient de dire.

* * *

**Vous pouvez suivre et commenter :) Je serai contente de savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

Durant plusieurs minutes, les filles restent silencieuses, essayant de rester calmes.

Tout à coup, Hanna demande à Alison _"Ali, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, ça te dérange si on va dehors pour parler?"_.

Surprise, Alison répond "Bien sûr Hanna, pas de problème.", elles vont à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Hanna rompt le silence _"Je veux te parler d'Emily"_.

Alison n'est pas surprise _"Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre?"_.

_"Comment tu te sens à propos d'elle?"_ Hanna commence.

Alison répond _"Coupable et pleine de regrets...Je sais que je l'ai beaucoup bléssée et que j'ai été une garce avec elle.", elle commence à pleurer un petit peu_.

Hanna donne un court calin à Alison_ "Tu es une personne différente maintenant, tu n'es plus cette pétasse désormais. Je peux le voir, tu es plus gentille et plus sincère."._

_"Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées Hanna, je me sens de plus en plus coupable de ce que j'ai fait avant de disparaître."_.

Hanna essaye de la calmer _"Hey, si tu es sincère avec toi même et avec les autres, tu peux être pardonnée. Je ne vais pas te cacher le fait que tu devras travailler dur pour ça."_.

Alison approuve avec un sourire _"Je sais, en premier je dois arranger les choses avec Emily, elle est probablement celle que j'ai le plus bléssée. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va me pardonner. Je ne peux pas vivre avec elle étant en colère contre moi juste parce que il y a quelque années j'ai été un total crétin."_.

Hanna essaye de la rassurer _"Ali, elle a prit une balle pour toi, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus? Elle tient évidemment encore à toi. Je vois la manière dont vous vous regardez, c'est de l'amour, pas amical."_.

Alison répond _"Elle a prit une balle pour nous, pas pour moi."_.

_"Ecoute, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord? Si tu es sincère et si tu parles avec ton cœur, tu peux être pardonnée."_.

Alison répond _"Je ne sais pas comment le faire, ok? Je n'ai jamais été totalement honnête avec quelqu'un."_.

_"Essaye au moins, tu as la chance d'avoir la fille la plus douce au monde qui t'aimes, ne foire pas, ok?"_ Hanna dit.

_"C'est le point Hanna, elle mérite mieux que moi et je ne la mérite pas. Même si je la veux de tout mon cœur."_.

_"Prouve lui! Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Ali. Je vois comment elle fait de toi une meilleure personne. Tu as la chance de faire les choses bien cette fois, ne la laisse pas partir."_.

Alison répond émotionnellement _"Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir, crois moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour être pardonnée."_.

Hanna sourit _"J'aime cette nouvelle Ali!"_.  
Alison rigole _"Je suis la même personne qu'avant Hanna."_.

Hanna dit_ "Bien sûr que tu es la même à l'extérieur, mais pas à l'intérieur."_.

Alison lui sourit, après quelques secondes de silence, Hanna demande _"Je veux que tu le dises__."_.

Alison parait confuse durant deux secondes et comprend_ "Ok, tu as gagné, je suis amoureuse d'Emily. Contente?"._

Hanna sourit_ "Bien sûr que je suis contente! Vous êtes tellement mignonnes..."_.

Alison répond avec un léger sourire_ "Tu as fini de me taquiner?"_.

Hanna répond _"Pour l'instant, mais si vous devenez en réalité un couple...". Les deux rigolent et retournent dans la salle d'attente où les autres filles sont maintenant en train de dormir_.

* * *

**Les reviews et les follows sont permis :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Après des minutes interminables, le docteur vient finalement voir les filles, Alison est la seule réveillée.

Le docteur commence "_C'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez."_.

Alison saute de sa chaise _"Oui je veux, merci"_.

Le docteur préviens Alison _"Mais elle n'est pas réveillée pour le moment, c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'elle le fasse."_ Alison approuve, ils vont dans la chambre d'Emily. _"Je vais vous laisser de l'intimité, vous pouvez entrer."_ le docteur finit. Quand le docteur part, Alison entre dans la chambre. Quand elle voit Emily, elle a le plus grand sourire sur son visage. Elle prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté d'Emily. Alison ne veut pas réveiller Emily, elle tient juste sa main. Après quelques minutes, réalisant qu'elle est épuisée, elle s'endort sur les jambes d'Emily.

Quand Emily se réveille, elle voit Alison en train de dormir sur ses jambes et sourit, elle joue avec les cheveux d'Alison avec son autre main. Elle prend soin de ne pas réveiller Alison. Elle sait que les filles doivent être épuisées, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Emily espère que ce moment puisse durer pour toujours. Elle aime regarder Alison dormir comme un bébé. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de la regarder.

Après quelques minutes, Alison se réveille finalement. Elle se tourne pour voir si Emily est toujours en train de dormir. Quand elles finissent par se regarder, Alison sourit et rompt le silence _"Salut."_.

Emily répond _"Salut. Tu es trop mignonne quand tu dors."_.

Alison rigole _"Je peux dire la même chose de toi."_.

Emily commence à taquiner Alison _"Je suis toujours mignonne, dans toutes les circonstances, tu ne sais pas ça?"_.

Alison sourit et répond _"Je me serais souvenue de quelque chose comme ça."_.

Emily rigole _"Oh tais toi..."_.

Alison sourit _"Comment oses-tu Emily? J'essaye d'être sympa avec toi et tu me repousses."_.

"_Je sais, je suis une personne horrible."_.

Elle ne peuvent juste pas s'arrêter de se fusiller du regard.

Emily réalise _"Où sont les autres filles?"_.

Alison répond _"Elles sont en train de dormir dans la salle d'attente. Quand le docteur est venu nous dire qu'on pouvait te voir, j'étais la seule réveillée."_.

Emily dit _"Tu ne seras pas avec elles quand elles vont se réveiller, elles vont s'inquiéter."_.

Alison sourit _"Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ce n'est rien comparé à la peur de te perdre pour toujours..."_.

Emily se sent coupable _"Je suis désolée, je vous ai laissées inquiètes et épuisées."_.

Alison demande _"Pourquoi tu as fais ça Em? Tu as presque été tuée, tu le sais ça?"_.

Emily sourit _"J'ai fais ça pour te sauver, parce que je sais que -A t'aurait tiré dessus à ma place si je ne lui avait pas prit son pistolet."_.

Alison explique _"Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi, ok? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose t'arrivait à toi ou aux autres filles..."._

Emily répond _"Je voulais le faire, Ali, parce que maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie, je ne peux pas te perdre de nouveau. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ferais tout pour te sauver."_.

Alison devient émotionnelle _"Em... reste en vie, ok? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi aussi...", _après quoi elle lance Emily dans un calin.

Emily sourit _"Je vais essayer. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec -A?"_. Un silence apparaît pendant quelques secondes.

Alison répond finalement, confuse parce qu'elle doit mentir à la personne qu'elle aime pour la protéger. Emily ne peut pas savoir la vérité, pas encore. C'est trop tôt. _"-A t'as tiré dessus, et juste après ça il a sauté à l'extérieur du toit. Il s'est échappé."._

Emily parvient finalement à répondre _"On ne sait toujours pas qui est -A, mais au moins aucune d'entre nous n'est morte."_.

Alison dit _"Tu nous as sauvées Emily, on ne te remerciera jamais assez."_.

Emily répond_"Je t'en prie. Mais je sais comment tu peux me remercier Ali..."_.

Alison demande _"Mmmm... Interessant. Comment je peux faire ça?"_.

"_Un baiser..."_ Emily chuchote dans l'oreille d'Alison.

* * *

**Je lis les commentaires avec plaisir :) donc vous pouvez suivre et commenter.**


	7. Chapter 7

En entendant cela, Alison a le plus grand sourire sur son visage. Elle commence à taquiner Emily _"Oh chérie, J'en ai fini de m'entrainer avec toi."_. Emily est soudainement confuse.

Alison regarde Emily dans les yeux _"Allez, Em, je rigole."_. Elles se sourient, Alison laisse la main d'Emily, prend le visage d'Emily et commence à l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes, Emily essaye de rompre le baiser car elle ne veut pas effrayer Alison, mais Alison ne lâche pas et approfondit le baiser. Emily ne réalise pas ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est la première fois qu'elles s'embrassent, avec la langue et tout. Quand les deux ne peuvent pas respirer et ont besoin d'air, elles rompent le baiser. Après quelques secondes de silence, elles se regardent et se sourient.

Alison rompt le silence _"Wow...On ne s'est jamais embrassées comme ça. C'était génial."_.

"Ouais_...Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"_ Emily demande.

Alison sourit _"Ça veut dire...Je t'aime, Emily."_.

Emily a le plus grand sourire sur son visage _"Je t'aime aussi, Alison."._

Alison se lève et plante un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Emily _"Je vais chercher les autres filles, je reviens bientôt."_. Elles se sourient après quoi Alison part de la chambre.

Après quelques minutes, Alison revient avec les autres filles dans la chambre d'Emily. Après un moment, voyant à quel point les filles sont épuisées, Emily leur dit qu'elle va bien et qu'elles peuvent aller dormir si elles le veulent. Les filles excepté Alison acceptent.

Spencer demande _"Ali, tu veux venir avec nous?"_.

Alison répond_ "Non, c'est bon. Je vais dormir ici. Moi et Em avons beaucoup à discuter."_ en donnant à Hanna un sourire complice. Hanna comprend et sourit à Alison.

Aria dit _"Ok, bonne nuit les filles. On viendra dès qu'on le pourra demain."_.

"_Merci, bonne nuit."_. Emily répond. _"Bye, on se voit demain."_ répond Alison.

Quand les autres filles sont à l'extérieur de la chambre, Alison s'assoit à côté d'Emily. Elles se fusillent du regard et se sourient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arrivent à l'appartement.

Aria demande curieusement _"Hanna, pourquoi tu voulais parler à Alison toute seule?"_.

Spencer ajoute _"J'ai vu ton regard complice avec Alison, c'est à propos de quoi?"_.

Hanna réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et répond finalement _"Les filles, vous êtes trop curieuses. Et puis, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire."_.

Aria veut la vérité, elle regarde Hanna dans les yeux _"Aller Hanna, partage tous les détails."_.

Hanna sourit _"Ok, je suis forcée de vous le dire. C'est trop mignon..."_.

Les deux Aria et Spencer regardent Hanna, attendant la nouvelle.

Hanna commence _"Ok, je vais vous dire mon scoop. Mais si Ali vous demande, je vous ait rien dit. Je ne sais pas si elle veut que vous le sachiez. Mais elle ne m'as pas dit de la garder pour moi, donc je vais vous dire tous les détails juteux."_.

Les deux Spencer et Aria sont impatientes de savoir le scoop. Elles l'attendent.

Hanna sourit _"Ali aime vraiment Emily! Plus qu'en amie."_.

Les filles semblent surprises. Aria commence _"T'es sûre? Elle te l'as dit? Juste comme ça?"_.

Hanna ne peut pas cacher son sourire _"Presque. Je l'ai poussée et elle l'a enfin admis. Mais elle a hésité à me le dire. Je pense qu'elle n'es pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être amoureuse d'une fille. C'est encore troublant pour elle."_.

Aria répond avec un sourire _"Elles sont tellement mignonnes... J'espère qu'Ali ne va pas tout foirer cette fois. Em ne peut pas encore avoir le cœur brisé."_.

Spencer ajoute _"Surtout après ce qu'on sait sur Paige. Je vais prévenir Ali. Si elle blesse Em encore, elle va m'entendre!"_.

Hanna répond immédiatement _"Calmes toi Spencer. Je pense qu'elle est sincère maintenant. Elle aime vraiment Em. C'est une personne différente."._

Aria dit _"Je l'espère. Elles feraient un couple tellement hot et sexy."_.

Hanna sourit _"Ouais! Elles sont trop mignonnes. Si elles ne deviennent pas un couple d'elles même. On devra les mettre ensemble."_. Spencer et Aria approuvent, et toutes les filles rigolent.

Aria ajoute _"Et maintenant elle n'a pas à choisir entre Paige et Ali..."_.

Hanna répond _"Ali est son premier amour, c'est évident qu'elle va la choisir."_.

Aria sourit _"On verra ce qu'il va se passe entre elles."._

Hanna finit _"Ouais! Je suis impatiente." _et toutes les filles sourient et rigolent.

Après cette discussion très intéressante, les filles, épuisées, décident finalement de dormir sur les canapés avant de retourner à l'hôpital pour aller voir Emily.

* * *

**Laissez moi savoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur l'histoire entière :)**


End file.
